Camp
by starsfalldown
Summary: *UP FOR ADOPTION! CREATIVE FLARE HAS LEFT ME WHERE THIS STORY IS CONCERNED* Post War. Hogwarts Professors have decided to send the graduating seventh years on an "interhouse unity camp" for obviouse reasions. Chaos ensues.
1. Detention

_hello people. this is my second FanFic and i don't know if it's any good really. my first Fic i don't really know where i'm going with it and it hasn't had much of a response so. eh. but i kinda like this story it's easier to write so please please please review if you read and tell me what you think. give me any tweaks i need to fix and give me any ideas. i've already written the second and third chapters because i was bored and had no internet but i wont put them up if i don't get a responce from this story. anyway i really hope you like it. remember REVIEW! it's really nice to know what i'm doing wrong so i can fix it. or even what i'm doing right lol. there was something else i wanted to say but i don't remember what it was so. eh. enjoy! :)  
xxx sarrahh :)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** realy wish i did but i don't own any of these characters. they are owned by the creative stylings of JK Rowling. ily her books._

**_ATTENTION: all seventh years returning to Hogwarts MUST attend an interhouse unity camp. If any problems do occur, promptly see to your head of house.  
__~Professor McGonagall_**

As I, Hermione Granger read this notice, my face fell into an unmoveable scowl and this is how I entered the Great Hall that morning for breakfast.

"Was' wif 'ermione?" Ron asked while shovelling scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth. Harry looked up and gave me a concerned look to which I only said "I'm too angry to tell you yet." At that Seamus came running down the great hall to where we sat and yelled in our faces "WE GET A WHOLE WEEK OFF SCHOOL FOR CAMP! I didn't know we'd get to go on camp at Hogwarts."

Honestly I did not see what was so good about it; Harry, Ron, Seamus and any other seventh year that heard us were all cheering. "Comon 'ermione it'll be fun, why're you so down about all this?" Harry asked me with a huge grin on his face. "What am I so down about?" I hissed "maybe I'm down because we have newts in a few moths and we miss a whole week of studying and learning for what? A stupid camp." At that I crossed my arms over my chest and slouched down, too angry to even eat.

Draco Malfoy must have heard me because he pipped off from across that hall, "Really Mud-Blood I'd have though you'd have done anything to get a peek at me showering or something like that." Him and his entire crony's, which had depleted immensely since the war but still ever present. "Oh shut your mouth Ferret, you've got shit coming out of it." I smartly said then got up to leave, when Professor McGonagall strode into the hall with a chorus of "GRANGER, MALFOY! 20 point from Slytherin and Gryfindor and detention for you both tonight" And merely walked up to the teachers table as though she hadn't uttered a word. I moved my stare to Malfoy and glared at him, which he answered with his disgusting sneer with that I finally left the Great hall fuming.

The rest of that day seemed to go by in a blur; I simple couldn't hold my attention in class because I was just so angry. And my anger did not even deplete over the course of the day. By the time I had to leave for my detention, Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight, not wanting to get on my nerves any more than they already had this morning by accident. I guess it's not Harry's fault that Professor Slughorn puts him up on a little pedestal of his own.

Malfoy obviously felt the same way, because when we met outside McGonagall's office he was also fuming and mumbling something about Saint Potter. I had to laugh at that, which made him look up and sneer at me. Honestly that is the most unattractive thing I have ever seen on a person, but it seems to be that it was permanently plastered on his face. "What you looking at Granger? Searching for a snogging that's never gonna come?" he finally said, at which I blushed at the thought of even doing that with Malfoy. Luckily I needn't reply as McGonagall came down the hall with a flabbergasted look on her face, "why on earth are you two here? You should be serving your detentions in my office." That confused both Malfoy and I as we both looked at each other with the same look of confusion. "But professor isn't this your-" I was cut off; she was obviously in a rush. "Office? No Miss Granger I am now located in the Headmaster's office of course. Now I am in a bit of a hurry so would you two please go to my office and wait for me." She said in haste, "the password is Dragon Cake. There is some marking for you two to commence for your detention." After a curt not she stalked off, she was obviously on a mission.

I was still looking at her as she left the hall way, only to be pulled out of my confused stare by Malfoy's drawling voice. "The longer you stand here looking like an idiot, the longer it will take to finish this blasted detention Granger." Of course, I began to walk towards what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office with Malfoy in step beside me. I hated detentions, which is why I usually didn't get them. But today Malfoy had to open his mouth. Once we reached the headmaster's office Malfoy said the password and we made our way up. McGonagall was right when she had papers to be marked. There were at least four pilled as tall as I was. We both looked at each other huffed and got to work. Malfoy moved a table so that we were sitting facing each other while marking. Every now and then I would feel him looking at me but when I looked up he wouldn't be. It made me feel uncomfortable. We kept working for what felt like two hours, but when I looked at the clock it only said we had been here for half an hour, great another hour and a half marking my brains out with Malfoy. At the thought of him I glanced up to see him looking at me.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" I said no really expecting him to utter anything, but he did and it surprised me. "Why don't you want to go on this camp thing coming up?" he looked genuinely interested in my answer, his eyes searching mine as if they would give him all the answers he was looking for. In fact the intensity of which he was looking at me it made me take a sharp breath, but I soon forgot that when he continued to ask me something else. "All I meant was that aren't you all for this inter house unity and all, so I just thought. Well that you'd be really into all this camp stuff." This made me think. "Well yes I do believe in inter house unity but I don't think that we should be taken out of school for this stupid camp. Beside I did enough camping last year, so I'm not too fond on it." and of course he had something else to add, "well why not try have a good time, it's not like we're under constant threat anymore we can just go and have fun and forget our worries for that week." He gave me a small smile, Draco Malfoy actually smiled.

I laughed at that thought, and he gave me a weird look. "Sorry I was just thinking about how you just smiled, I never thought I'd live to see the day" I said while still giggling. His smile increased into a fleeting grin which stunned me into silence. He looked beautiful when he smiled; it made all his features soften. "Enjoying the view there are we Granger?" he said while still smiling at me, which made me blush and turn back to my paper, but I still smiled. "I was in fact, not such a bad view if you take away all of that harsh sneering and smirking." I said before I even realised I'd said it and I made myself blush even more. I was sure I was the colour of a beetroot by now. But Malfoy didn't say anything else he just went back to his marking but he was still smiling to himself. We stayed like this for another 5 minutes until I had finished marking my papers. He still had about a quarter of his pile left to finish so I sat there watching him mark. His smile had gone but it wasn't replaced with his hard features, he merely sat there calmly looking intent on finishing this, so he could go I assumed.

Once he had finished he leant back in his chair and looked at me, with the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. We didn't talk again, just simply sat there looking at each other. It was almost as if we were talking to each other through thought. We stayed like this until McGonagall came in and dismissed us. We still didn't talk just walked down the hall until it was time to go our separate ways. He went down to the dungeons and I made my way up to Gryfindor tower. Detention didn't go as bad as I thought it would.

REMEMBER: review please :)


	2. Prefect Duties

The next week passed by as usual, no more detentions and unheard conversations with Malfoy. Life went back to usual I was still top of my class in ALL of my classes, and still the only person to put their hand up to answer questions. Malfoy on the other hand still took no notice of my existence except while calling me a Mud-Blood with a rather tight look on his face, almost as if it pained him to be saying it. Every now and then I would look up from my meal in the Great Hall to meet Malfoy's eyes, boring into my own; just like the night in detention. After what seemed like he had received all the answers he needed he would go back to his meal, leaving me awestruck.

This went on until the night before we were to go to camp. It was Saturday evening and I had finished packing for our week away so I decided to go on my prefect rounds a little early without Ron (who might I add hasn't even packed yet.) that night I had to begin my rounds on the second floor. I don't usually have round on the second floor because rounds are usually done with Ron, and Ron being the lazy git that he is prefers the upper floors as not as many students are present up there so he can just sit down and eat some cauldron cakes that he took from Harry's secret stash (that is so secret. Everyone knows about.) Either way I was strolling around on the second floor in the peace and quiet while no one was around.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After that night in detention we went our own ways, back to the lives we have always lived. Me going to back to be the big Slytherin heir, and she would go back to being the know it all Gryfindor book worm, as it should be. But every now and then I would look up from the Slytherin table and the first thing I would see was her, as if knowing I was looking at her she would look up and catch my eyes with her. I felt as though I could search through those eyes forever. Looking into Hermione Granger's eyes seemed to make everything alright, and I wasn't even ashamed to tell myself that because nothing would ever come of this harmless act.

But oh was I wrong when I thought that. This one night; the night before we were to depart for this strange camp we were to go on, I had rounds on the second floor by myself because I didn't feel like putting up with Pansy today. Little did I know that a certain Gryfindor also had rounds on this floor, and just as I was, she was doing her rounds by her self?

When I first saw her she startled me, and I quickly moved behind a suit of armour as to not be seen. I don't know why I did that and it made me feel silly, so I quickly removed myself from behind the suit of armour as soon as she had passed and called out to her. "Oi. Granger." She looked stunned for a moment, then she slowly turned around with her wand lit to see who had called her. "Oh put that down Granger, I would have thought you'd be dying to see me after that detention of ours." A look of both confusion and anger passed over her face but was quickly replaced with a smile. A stunning smile that lit up her whole face and just made me want to smile as well, but I refrained for the moment.

"And why on earth would you have reason to think that Malfoy?" she said to me while turning around to keep walking. But I was at her side with my hand on her shoulder in a second. "Walk with me granger?" it was more of a statement than a question, but she did so. I removed my hand from her shoulder while running my hand down her arm then letting go. That made her look at me, not in anger or confusion, in fact I couldn't quite choose the emotion on her face it was just as if she looked at me as if she was wondering why I had removed my hand. But of course she would know why. A Slytherin and a Gryfindor walking down a corridor on our own arm in arm; seemed a little odd wouldn't you think?

"Draco?" Hermione had stopped and was looking at me. I turned back to her "Hmm. Granger?" "nothing." was all she said as she walked toward me and clasped my hand in hers and kept walking. I faltered for a second but I kept walking with her. Not removing my hand from hers. It felt… right in a way, holding hands with Granger. We finished our rounds like this; not talking, just walking and holding hands and breathing. Once it was time to go back to our dormitories we continued to walk hand in hand until we reached the Grand Staircase. I went to let go of her hand but our fingers lingered together and then we were making our way to our different worlds. The Slytherin Dungeons and Gryfindor Tower, just as we had the night of our detention.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I made my way up to the Gryfindor Tower but after a few steps I looked back to see Malfoy still standing there, watching me walk away. I felt a sudden need to be touching his skin again, and without even thinking about it, my feet were leading me back to him. To Draco Malfoy. Before I knew it I was standing in front of him and our fingers had intertwined themselves together again as though they were missing something when they were apart. We stood there for what felt like eternity just looking into each others eyes and then I started to loosen my grip on his hand but he tightened his grip and pulled me towards him. Before I knew it I was in his arms and he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back, placing my hands on his chest where I could feel his heart beating. This kiss was nothing like when I used to kiss Ron it was full of passion and something else I couldn't put my finger on. But then suddenly his arms were no longer around me, and his lips had disappeared and I felt suddenly lost without them.

I looked to see where he was, he had jumped a whole body length away from me. We were both looking at each other breathing heavily and longing for the others touch. But then it hit me, like a slap in the face, he couldn't kiss me like that; he couldn't kiss me at all. He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryfindor. He was a pure-blood and I was muggle born. He was Draco Malfoy and I was Hermione Granger. This wasn't possible for us. I felt hurt and slightly ashamed; I turned to walk back to Gryfindor tower. I didn't cry. I just walked. Away from our kiss, our secret messages only we could tell our silent gestures. I walked away from him. Back to my life and he would go back to his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Little did Hermione know, but Draco stood there transfixed by her body moving away from him and everything they had just shared. He felt as though she had just taken a part of him with her and he would never get it back. Because hat they had just done would never happen again. It could never happen again. Once she had gotten out of sights view Draco stood transfixed for what seemed like hours. But then he heard Mrs Norris coming towards him so he headed back to His life as the Slytherin heir.


	3. Camp

**_okay well i don't really know if i finished off this chapter right, i could have probably done a better job but, eh, i'm sick and it's late... wel early really, but anyway. review please and thank you to the people who have favourited my story, it does mean a lot to me :) thank you.  
xXx sarrahh_**

**_Disclaimer: yeah you know i don't own this but yeh, really wish i did as usuall *cheesy grin*_**

The next morning all seventh years had to be up with their bags ready in the entrance hall at am sharp ready for the pork key's to transport them to their destination. Before they were lead out of the Entrance Hall by professor McGonagall each student was paired with a member from the opposite sex from a different house. That was their partner and they had to make sure they knew where that partner was at all times. Hermione was standing in the entrance hall with Harry and Ron waiting for McGonagall to call out her and her partner so they could depart. "Harry Potter! And Romilda Vane" McGonagall called out. Harry looked as though he was going to pass out. I patted him on the back and slightly nudged him away towards Romilda who had a giant smile on her face. Oh well he'll be fine, Harry can handle himself.

"Ronald Weasly! And Padma Patil" Ron let out a slow breath he had been holding "Phew I though I'd get stuck with Pansy of something. Cyah soon Hermione." He ruffled her hair like an older brother would and left with Padma. Now I was left with a dozen or so students waiting to be paired. A few other students were paired and then "Draco Malfoy! And Hermione Granger" My heart sank and I took a quick look over to Malfoy where he seemed to have the same look of hurtful longing. Then he sneered at me "Hurry up Granger I want this over and done with. I don't want to be in your presence for any longer than I need to be Mud-Blood" and stalked out of the Entrance hall. This was going to be a long week.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was some kind of sick joke to get back at me for kissing her. I just knew it. Draco and Hermione stormed out of the Entrance Hall one after the other, both fuming as they joined the group of students ready to depart with the next port key They all placed their hands on the rickety old picnic chair and Draco's hand landed slightly on top of Hermione's. They both gasped when they felt a little spark run through their bodies and just stared at each other then… "OI! PUT YOUR BLOOD HANDS BACK ON THE PORT KEY!" Seamus shouted at us, we quickly placed our hands on the port key next to each other so that they were slightly touching. Then we were off. I hated travelling by port ket the most out of Wizarding transportation, because as soon as it takes off it feels as though all the air has been sucked out of you and all you can do it hold still and not let go until you land at your destination. Which might I add is about to happen.

The group of Hogwarts students landed smoothly on what looked like a dirt drive-way. Hermione and most of the other girls fell over on impact but I however being skilled at using the port key merely stumbled a bit then stood up straight. I offered my hand to Granger and she took it, carefully helping her up I said, "So where to now?" at which Professor Flitwick apparated a few feet from the group of Students scrambling to their feet. "Good morning students, as you may have guessed, or merely ignored the fact that this is your camp you will be staying it, you will need to walk down the rest of this driveway and place your bags on the grassy circle then continue into the shed you will find in front of you, where Professor Hagrid will meet you and inform you of the rest of your task for this day. Thankyou." And then he disappareted straight away, leaving us all to walk down this drive that looked like it went forever with all of our heavy bags. This is child labour or something like that, I swear it is. I should call Keebler to do this for me, this is house elf work.

But I was pulled out of my thoughts when everyone had walked off and Granger was waiting for me with her hand on my upper arm. "You coming Malfoy?" she gave a half hearted laugh "or you just gonna stand there in your own world until the next group comes and lands on you?" at that I quickly started walking with Granger by my side, our hands had fallen together again by now and I didn't mind at all. I wasn't planning on ruining anything that happens this week like I did last night. "You ready for this week Granger?" I said to start conversation, it felt weird because we usually didn't talk, we would just be there in the presence of the other without talking. She looked at me with a little smile on her face and slightly shook her head, but didn't talk, and then her hand was no longer in my own and I felt lost but I realised we were coming up to where everyone else was so it was a good ideal she noticed because I sure didn't. I replace the usual sneer on my face and looked at Hermione who had begun to huff as though I'd done something to annoy her. Boy we were good at this. I think I'm going to enjoy this week.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were walking hand in hand down the drive and I liked it. I liked the fact that we didn't need to talk to each other we could just be there. It made me feel nice and it gave me butterflies, but those butterflies are nothing to the spark I felt when we touched hand before, even now I can feel a little electrical current running through our veins from where our skin meets. Oh crap he just said something to me, I looked up into his eyes and smiled to myself I don't see any resemblance with him and his father anymore, I know I always used to but he's grown into his own person now. I slowly shook my head, almost to myself then I realised we were coming up to where the others where, I untangled our hands and walked a little further away from him, it was slightly colder now that I didn't have his body warmth but I saw the sneer on his face and realised we were acting for everyone else's benefit so I stomped further ahead of him towards the others. They didn't seem to think anything was wrong with this situation so I just sat my bag down with Harry and Ron's and walked over to the shed. As soon as I walked into the shed I received a fresh breeze of cool air and sat down in-between Harry and Ron at one of the two long tables that slightly resemble the house tables at Hogwarts.

At the far end of the shed there were the school banners but they were in no particular order meaning that we did not need to sit with our houses. I took a glance around the room and saw that many of the Slytherin were sitting at the same table as the Gryffindor but on the opposite side. I quickly searched for Malfoy and our eyes met a few people down the table; he winked at me and then suddenly turned to talk with Blaise. "How's everything with Malfoy going 'ermione?" Ron whispered in my ear to which Harry joined in, "yeah, need us to hex him out of this place yet?" this made me laugh "no, no, no, I think I can handle him myself boys." And glanced over at him to realise he was looking at me again, this time I winked at him and was rewarded by a rather taken aback gasp to which I merely shrugged and looked to the far end of the shed where Hagrid was standing waiting to talk.

**_review review reivew! i need constructive chritisism and praise like any normal person, please help me lol and i need ideals for next chapter. thank you for reading.  
and NOW. i am off to bed. good bye_**


	4. Favourite

**_alright people, thank you so much for the reviews and the ideas :) it really helped. and sorry it's been a few say's but i haven't had any internet all week so i'm giving you two chapters lol. and i've got another fic, it's a one shot names 'The Last Day On Earth' you should deffinately read and review tell me what you thank :) thanks again.  
xx sarrah_**

**Chapter 4: Favourite**

"a'righ you ruddy lo', be quiet!" Hagrid boomed, trying to get the students attention to no avail. While Hagrid was having no luck quieting down the students two eyes met across the room. It was as if they both had the same idea as they ever so slightly raised their wands, while still looking at each other they uttered the simplest incantation under their breath "silencio" and all of a sudden every student in the shed went silent. Many knew that this was the work of a silencing charm but few kept trying to talk to no success. Hermione gave Draco a fleeting smile and suddenly removed her gaze from him and looked intently back to an utterly bewildered Hagrid.

No one took notice of the little scene between Hermione and Draco, no one that is except for Harry Potter. While all of the other students were trying to get their voices back, Harry sat beside Hermione and watched the little communication between the two people. Even after Hermione had sat facing her back to him so as to look at Hagrid, Harry still looked from one to the other in confusion 'was there something going on that he didn't know about?'

By now Hagrid was looking quite perplexed at the sudden silence although many of the students had calmed down about losing their voice by now. Some still however has the look of disbelief on their faces but soon realisation set in and all eyes were on Hagrid at the front of the gathered students. "Ri'e, thanks fer that'. Now 'm gonna bee tellin' you lo' wah yer gonna bee goin' for ther res' of t'day." He said while trying to convey what he was supposed to be telling the students. "Firsly, yer goin ter 'av ta hange seats soon ter sit wif yer partners." Hagrid began again quickly glancing to professor McGonagall who have him a strangely reassuring nod, "Righ then, all yer boi's, yer goin' ter 'av ta move so tha' yer across from yer partners." Hagrid said when nobody moved he merely continued. "Well get too it," And sat down on his enlarged chair.

Along with all the other male students, Harry and Ron silently got up from either side of Hermione, while patting her on the shoulder then went off to find their partners to sit with. Nevil who had been sitting across from Hermione had been replaced with a rather smug looking Draco Malfoy. Neither spoke as was a customary for them, and they also had not yet lifted the silencing charm off the other students in the hall. So they just sat across from each other staring at each other until the room had settled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'righ now yer settled, I guess'll av' ter tell yer wha' yer goin ter be up to for ther momen' eye?" Hagrid said to the room at a whole. "well b'fore we Ge' inter anythin' yer goin' to av' ter get ta know yer partners aren't yas? So we fig'red tha' the best way ter get that done was fer yer ta ask each othe' questions bou' ya selves b'fore we get into the team building' activities." Hagrid finished then looked to McGonagall to finish it off for him as he was looking quite ill from talking to everyone. McGonagall took mercy on Hagrid and continued on from where he took off. "Thank you very much Hagrid, now students you are going to be given the remainder of time until lunch to 'get to know' your partner, which gives you a little under an hour." McGonagall looked over the students as if to see if they approved, and she saw that many of the students were nodding in acceptance. "Very well then students, now if Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger would please lift their charms off the room you can begin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco and Hermione both looked at each other, not realising that anyone had noticed that it was them, but still lifted their charms with swift flicks of their wants and the hall ruptured into noise.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said with a small smile, looking into his piercing grey eyes.

"Hello Granger," I replied smiling back.

"You can call me Hermione you know Draco," Hermione could not even rip her eyes away from mine for a split second.

"Hermione," I said to myself, revelling in the way it rolled off my tongue, and how my name made me feel all tingly inside when said by her. As if it was another of their secrets to be shared by only the two of them.

"Yes, so what are we planning on talking about for this," she glanced at her watch "40 or so minutes we have left?"

"Hmm, well maybe we could about…" I gave a very overly dramatic pause, "ourselves!?" and slightly threw my arms out, but not enough to hit Blaise who happened to be sitting next to me.

Hermione giggled and she in turn gave a very dramatic gasp, "oh I would never have thought about that Draco, I'm so glad you did!" and continued to giggle.

By now I was positively beaming at her, she seemed to make him happy by doing the smallest things. "Okay Miss Granger, down to business now," he said in a false serious tone, "what's your name, how old are you, what's your favourite colour, animal, food and sent."

Still giggling Hermione leaned forward as if it was a secret and I in turn leant in so that we were inches apart. In a whisper she said, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger, I am 17 years old turning 18 soon, my favourite colour(s) are purple and green, my favourite animal would have to be a Bow truckle, I love Italian food and…" she thought about her last answer as though she didn't know if she should really say it. She must have decided to because she leaved in closed so that she was whispering in my ear to make sure that I was definitely the only person to hear her. "You're my favourite sent."

I leaned back a little to look at her, slightly taken aback but as I looked at her I saw her begin to blush and she looked like the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. 'Why am I suddenly thinking like this?' I mentally chastised myself.

Hermione leant back as well and the look she gave me was as if she should have lied and kept her mouth shut, but I like that I'm her favourite smell, it makes me feel like I mean something more to her, more than I should maybe. But before I could say anything back her face had changed and she was smiling again.

"Your Turn Draco," she placed her hands on the table then continued, "I already know your name… so how old are you, what is your favourite colour, animal, food, hobby and I'll throw in another of yours, sent?" looking intently as me waiting for me to answer she looked so cute like she was waiting for… I don't really know. So I leant in towards her just as she had and began to answer.

"I am now 18 years of age, my favourite colour is green, my favourite animal would be a dragon, and my favourite food would be; my mother's shepherd's pie (which might I add is to die for), my favourite hobby would either be reading or Quidditch…" I paused for a moment then leaned in even further so that I was in the identical position Hermione was in only minutes ago, I pressed my lips against her ear and was rewarded by a shiver then went through her body and said, "you."

I leant back and gave her a small smile. We continued to ask questions back and forth for the remainder of the time, when McGonagall was standing back up the front all of the students automatically quieted down not wanting to lose their voices again. "You have been quite obliging this last hour students and for that I would like to commend you, and now. You may eat." At that moment food materialised on both long tables just as they did at Hogwarts. I looked at the food and then at Hermione who was smiling at me still. I smiled back at her and then we both helped ourselves to lunch.

_**review review review**_


	5. Balance

**_chapter 2 for today :) review please_**

**Chapter 5: Balance**

After lunch we were given instructions to walk down to something called the 'ropes course' and wait for further instructions. All of the students were following Hagrid when Harry caught my arm and slowed me down so that we were walking behind the others a fair amount.

"Uhmm Hermione?" he began, it sounded to me as though he'd done something wrong. I laughed to myself; maybe Romilda had tried snogging' him again.

"Yes Harry? What did you do this time?" I smiled at him curiously

He was slightly taken aback but continued none the less "Uhm not me Hermione. You. And Malfoy too."

"What?" I was utterly confused. What did he mean? 'Oh please tell me he didn't hear me earlier talking to Draco' I pleaded to myself 'please!'

"Well you and Malfoy just seem to always be looking at each other, and you both knew exactly when the other was going to cast that spell is all." He looked a little embarrassed now. "He hasn't got you under the imperious curse or anything has he 'ermione?"

"WHAT?! No of course not Harry. He's my partner I've just been keeping an eye on him that's all, making sure he doesn't get in any trouble." I quickly said trying to cover this up, "maybe he has the same idea. I don't know Harry." He didn't look all that convinced.

"Well if you say to 'ermione, I was just making sure though okay. You can tell me anything you know." He smiled at me and we caught up with the rest of the students just before we got to this 'ropes course' thing.

"I know Harry, Thanks." I said and then went to find Draco; he was my partner after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Hermione finally found Draco towards the front of the crowd standing next to Blaise; Professor Flitwick was already standing on a little plat form above the students so that he could be seen.

"Good afternoon students," he said in his squeaky voice as everyone turned to look at him. "It's good to see that you have all been well fed and are getting to know each other better. This afternoon's activity will be a trust oriented activity, and hopefully you will trust your partners more after we have finished." Professor Flitwick was beaming as he sightly turned and gestured to what was behind him. 'The Ropes Course'. The ropes course was made up of literally ropes tied to trees. Each rope went up just that half a meter or so after every tree so that the last rope was hanging atop where the students were standing probably about 10 meters up.

"This students. Is the Ropes course." The professor looked as though that was all that needed to be said about that and continued on with his instructions. "Your partner will be with you the entirety of this course making sure that you do not fall off. But they unlike you will be on the ground."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I didn't even realise that I had grabbed Draco's arm after the professor had finished talking until he was looking down at me with that smirk I hate so much. "Ready to get harnes-" Draco began but he was interrupted by professor Flitwick once more. "oh and I forgot to tell you students – while on this camp you are not allowed to use magic to help you in ANY situation you might find yourself in." and with a squeak he was behind us waiting for the people to get harnessed up.

Draco pulled me over to where the harnesses were and began to help me put it on. I didn't even realise I had stepped into the harness until Draco was sliding it up my leg's very slowly so that his fingers could rub against my skin – which might I ad was sending electrical currents around the rest of my body the entire time – when he saw my reaction he grinned and quickly pulled it the rest of the way so that his left hand was at my waist and his right was making sure that that harness was secure enough that if I fell I'd be fine. Yes I'd be absolutely fine. My breathing suddenly became fast and Draco looked worried. "Are you okay Hermione? You look a little… well distressed" his eyes were darting around to make sure that no one was paying attention, and I assume that he felt it was secure enough as he pulled me in for a quick hug that made me feel the slightest bit better. That is until Blaise came over to us already in his harness "your not coming up then Malfoy?" was all he said, he gave me a smile of sorts, I'm not really sure if it was a smile or a twitch but either way Draco quickly played off his hug as making sure that I was secure.

"Not today Blaise, Thought I'd let Granger have a go." Draco said casually but his posture was of someone who had been caught out.

"Oh well that's a shame, thought we'd get to have some fun with certain people." Blaise winked and directed his gaze to a frighten looking Girl from Raven claw that Hermione didn't know that name of, but whatever Blaise was talking about I don't think it was supposed to be nice.

"Shame," was all Draco said then he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me over to where the course was to start. Now I was starting to freak out again.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can easily do it; I've done it plenty of times with Blaise." He looked quite concerned, but I wasn't going to let fear get the better of me. No way in hell.

"I'm fine Draco; I think I might just be a bit queasy from something I ate. It'll pass soon." I said while giving him a reassuring smile.

"Mmm okay then, but I'll be here no matter what," he said that with so much certainty that it shocked me, "and all you have to do is tell me and I'll get you down some how." He grabbed my hand in his a slightly squeezed it. Then it was my turn to get up onto the course. Draco helped me attach my harness to the cable a few feet above my head, and then I was on the rope, on my own. I took a few steps and I was fine, the rope hadn't begun to rise yet so it was maybe a foot off the ground so I was fine.

Draco was walking beside me, his arms at the ready if I were to fall, "well this isn't too bad now is it?" he asked me to distract me from the other people ahead of me who were 7 feet of the ground and increasing. I was very thankful.

I gave a small laugh "yeah for now. Wile I'm 1 foot off the ground." I didn't mean to be sarcastic but when my possible fall to a bone crushing death – okay maybe that's too extreme but still, I was afraid of heights nothing would change that. Before I knew it we were onto the third and fourth ropes and I was getting higher. Draco there the entire time encouraging me and then realization hit me. I was now standing a good 4 feet above Draco's head and I began to Panic.

After I had stopped and my feet wouldn't move any further Draco noticed and he asked some Huflepuff kid to fetch the professor but Flitwick was too busy trying to help that Ravenclaw girl down – I suppose Blaise had succeeded.

"Draco!" I pleaded; I was going to go into full panic attack mode soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione has stopped walking. And she doesn't look like she's planning on moving anytime soon 'SHIT!' "Oi you!" I beckoned over some Huflepuff, "go get Flitwick. NOW!"

With that I turned back to Hermione just to hear her yell at me, "Draco!" "Crap" was all I said. Flitwick was over tending to that Ravenclaw girl Blaise is infatuated with and it didn't look like he's be finished any time soon.

"Uhh yeah Hermione? Are you okay still?" I said not wanting to sound too harsh or anything. She might fall. "NO! Draco I am not fine!" she Yelled at me again but then she stopped and actually looked down for what I assume was the first time, oh no that's not good. Not good AT ALL.

Suddenly she screamed at me "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE DRACO! NOW!!" ugh know, "Hermione I'm trying to, but The Professor is a little busy and can't just leave who he's with. Can you walk any further at all?" I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing; I've never had to help someone like this before. Great now people were beginning to look at us, and Potter and Weasel were staring daggers at me. I scowl at them but soon went back to 'trying' to help Hermione. 'Think malfoy! THINK!'

'When WASN'T she freaking out?' I begun brainstorming in my head but Hermione was getting worse up there, I could see her starting to shake I wished I could just hold her hand or something tell her nothing's going to happen to her. 'That's it! She was fine when I was holding her hand, but as soon as I let go she started. Well what am I going to do about it then?'

And then I did the first thing that popped into my head. Straightening myself up, I looked straight at the rope Hermione was standing on and thinking about that rope I swiftly turned on the spot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Draco's astonishment he actually made it, without falling off. As soon as his feet touched the rope his left hand shot up and grabbed onto the cable above his head to stable himself. Hermione didn't realise draco was actually going to come up and help her down, so you can imagine the shock she got when he was suddenly in front of her, Draco grabbed the front of Hermione's harness pulled her closer to him so neither would fall. As soon as Draco began pulling Hermione towards him, she let go of her harness and grabbed a hold of the front of Draco's shirt. She wasn't letting him go until they got down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione surprised me when she too was pulling herself closer to me, as if the small distance was still too far. "Hermione," I quietly said in her ear, "we're going to keep going for a little is that okay?" I didn't want to frighten her too much, so I waited for her answer. When she came to her decision all she did was nod slightly, still not looking up at me. Her head was nuzzled into my shirt but I did manage to hear a muffled, "-don't you dare let me go." Then silence again. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "don't worry, love I won't." Still holding on to Hermione with one hand and the cable above our heads in the other, I took a step back and then another and Hermione was matching each of my steps very careful not to fall.

Every now and then whispering words of encouragement into her ear, after a small while she spoke, "Draco, can you get me down? Please." And flit wick was still helping whatsername and everyone else has gone back to their own partners so I decided we'd have to get down the same way I got up. I slowly moved my hand from Hermione's waist and unclipped her harness, "Draco! What are you doing?" Hermione suddenly said, "Why, getting you down of course dear." I said while smiling and repositioning my hand so that I could apparate while holding onto Hermione. "Yeah I didn't mean jumpin-" Hermione began again but I cut in, "really Hermione you'd thing you would have some faith in me by now. Hold on." And with that I let go of the wire and swiftly turned, just as I heard Hermione scream.


	6. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**_okay so basically i've been flat out with assignments at school and stuff and i've been trying to write but i haven't had much time and i haven't finished this chapter but it's like a snippet from the chapter so people can help me think of stuff to write :) not my fault i have writters block. if i didin't have to write a memoir for english you'd alreay have another 2-3 chapters :) ily people remember to review and comment on what i can add in and stuff. thank you very much.  
xx sarrahh_**

Chapter 6: I Will Follow You into the Dark

After Draco had helped me get down we sat next to each other on the grown waiting for the rest of the class to finish the course so that we could go back for dinner. I was sitting quite close to Draco and I didn't mind it either, his hand never left mine and it was comforting to know that he was there even though we were sitting on the ground so that our legs were all tangled up so it was not like my body didn't have enough contact with his but it seemed that this wasn't even enough. We sat for what felt like hours waiting for the others to finish, slowly pairs would make their way over to where we were sitting to wait for the others as well and by the time Professor Flitwick came to head us back to have dinner it was almost dark.

Ron, along with ever one else seemed to be giving Draco and I annoyed and angry looks some even surprised but Harry didn't look surprised one bit, he simply had a smug look on his face saying 'ha! I knew it.' What did this look like honestly though, Draco and I had seemed arch enemies at school and then suddenly he was saving me from my fear of heights and we were holding hands like a couple, but we weren't a couple… were we? I mean we were just friends. Draco makes me feel special the way he looks at me as though I know all the answers in the world and he can find them all in my eyes. We just bonded, that's all.

"Really Weasel what are you gawking at?" Draco snapped at Ron, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well in case you didn't notice Malfoy," Ron said nastily, stopping in his tracks. "You are currently holding hands with my best friend, and you also spent a good part of half an hour hugging her instead of bloody helping her."

"Ronald! Honestly what is wrong with you?" I cut in, honestly what was going through his mind. "He was comforting me-" Draco squeezed my hand slightly and began talking again before I could.

"Which seems a right side better than you; you just sat there staring at me as though it was my entire fault. How was anyone to know that Hermione has a fear of heights?" Draco seemed like he was getting a little protective. I smiled to myself at that fact, "Honestly." he whispered under his breathe and began to walk again, still holding my hand firmly in his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were informed when we arrived back at the camp; that dinner was to be held outside on this glorious night. One large table had been conjured on the grass area just outside the sleeping quarters, long enough to sit all of the students and the teachers escorting. We had been given the chance to freshen up before dinner and I was currently standing in line outside that girl's bathroom with my towel, toiletries and change of clothes. We were being made to share half a dozen showers between a hundred or so girls, (give or take a few) therefore we were estimated only a couple of minutes to freshen up and wash. I thought that I arrived early compared to the many girls lined up behind me but I had still been standing in line for what I assume must be almost half an hour by now. From what I could see of the boy's situation, theirs wasn't much better, but I suppose that they aren't as fussed with looking as presentable as we girls are. Just as I was about to walk through the door to begin my record time shower, Draco walked past the line of girls and simply winked at me. I don't know how he does it but he always seems to make my stomach feel all tingly.

After my speedy shower, which I must say I am quite proud of, I went to join the people at the very long table. From what I could see Harry and Ron were no where to be seen. They must be waiting or taking their showers. I couldn't see anyone that I really recognized as a Friend at the table as of yet, well except for Draco but he was having an intense conversation with Blaise so I thought I'd better not interrupt so I sat down at the very long table and waited for the boys to finish with their bathing routines. I wasn't waiting for long when harry emerged at the head of the table looking for someone to sit with, when he saw me he swiftly made his way over to me.

**_remember to review and i'll update faster. xx_**


End file.
